


Through the Night

by Azgex_37



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgex_37/pseuds/Azgex_37
Summary: "Did you ever feel anything for me? Or was it just sex for you?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Because I know I felt something."She turned to face me, and I saw something flash in her eyes. Regret.Or was it pain I saw there?"I was never going to be good enough." She said, and I flinched in surprise."You what?""I'm not good enough for you, and I never will be!" She snapped.I think in that moment, we both broke.





	Through the Night

Stacie's POV

"Stacie, pay attention!" 

That snapped me out from my daze. Everyone was staring at me, and Aubrey was standing in front of me; her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. 

"If we're going to win this thing, everyone has to participate." The blonde scowled.

"Okay," I responded dryly as she huffed, walking away and rolling her eyes.  
     I had to admit, pissed Aubrey was pretty hot. But it’s not like I have a thing for her or anything.

_________________ 

"Stacie, wait." Aubrey called out after rehearsals was over. Most of the Bellas had already left. I sighed, turning to look at her. 

What does she want this time?

"You need to start putting more effort into this group." Aubrey stated, giving me a disapproving look.  
"And what makes you think I'm not." I rebuked, stepping a little closer to the blonde, but she didn't budge. She simply stayed silent.

"How about a deal." I suggested, finally giving in.  
"It depends," She said, a curious glint in her eye, and I smirked. “What kind of deal?” 

               __________________

"I can't believe you took me to a bar!" Aubrey yelled, the noise in the club almost drowning out her voice. 

"I want to see what you're like when you let loose." I said with a laugh. “I promise I'll put in more effort if you do this with me."  
She narrowed her eyes, pausing for a second.  
"Fine, but just this once,” the blonde relented with a sigh. An accomplished smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. 

"Let's see if Aubrey Posen can handle her liquor." 

"You're on, Conrad." 

________________

"I told you I could handle it." Aubrey , taking another sip of her drink.  
Yeah, she was obviously getting drunk. 

"We haven't even drank that many yet, you lightweight." I teased, laughing when she stuck her tongue out.  
"See, I'm fun when I'm drunk." She told me, finishing the last of her drink. 

"Who says you're not fun when you're sober?" I asked.  
"Everyone." She answered, chuckling bitterly.  
"I think you're pretty cool.. I mean, when you're not screaming at me."  
     "Why thank you." She smiled at me before asking for yet another drink. 

            _________________

     "You're so prettyyyy." Aubrey slurred, looping her arms around my neck.

     "And you're drunk." I told her, removing her arms from my neck.  
     "Are your eyes the ocean, 'cause I'm lost at sea." She said, and I laughed, shaking my head in amusement at the lame pick up line. 

     But before I could even react, she grabbed my face and kissed me right on the lips. Alcohol was running through my system, so I kissed her back. Her hands moved to my waist and coming to my senses, I pulled away. 

     "As much fun as this would be, you will regret this tomorrow." I told her.  
     "But whyyy?" She asked, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "Am I not good enough?"

     "No, no, it's not that." I reassured, suddenly feeling bad. "You're not thinking straight, you don't want to do this. Listen to me when I say, nothing can happen between us." 

                  
The Next Morning

     I woke up, groaning as my head started throbbing with pain.  
I couldn't seem to remember anything that happened last night. I looked around, relieved seeing that I was in bed in my dorm. I sat up and my eyes widened in shock. 

     Beside me, sleeping peacefully, was Aubrey Posen. I looked around the room only to see our clothes all over the bedroom floor. 

     "Shit." I said, falling back on my pillow.


End file.
